Dragon Ball High School
by Majin Candy
Summary: Everyone please read last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT(Thank God.) Those rights go to Akira Toriyama. I own Yuki, though. Please don't sue me! I'm poor! XD

Chapter 1: The Wish

I was super excited. I finally found the seventh dragon ball! Yay! I was going to wish for me to be friends with the Z-fighters and for all of them to be 16. Like me. I put the seven dragon balls together in a bunch. These were worth over $9,000(I couldn't help myself) but they had to be secret. I summoned the dragon.

"Shenron, come forth!" I said. The eternal dragon appeared out of thin air.

"State your wish." boomed Shenron.

"Well, I wish for all of the z-gang and saiyans to be 16 and for them to go to high school and be my friend and for me to be Vegeta's sister." I hoped it wasn't too much to ask.

"That wish has been granted." The dragon said. Then he disappeared in thin air, and the dragon balls scattered all across Japan. I suddenly felt fatigued.

_Maybe the wish is kicking in._ I thought to myself.

Before I knew it I was knocked out cold on the ground.

Authors note: I know it was short but I have something in store for all of you! Please review! Woah, I'm acting like Tarble… anyways R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z. Don't sue me! Im still poor! XD **

**Here is to the people that reviewed:**

**MissyMadness: I know that heres another chapter! **

**Guest: Here's a new chapter and its longer. **

**Enjoy!XD**

Chapter 2

The next morning I felt different. I went to the mirror and studied myself. I had jet black hair flame styled. It was like Vegeta but it looked feminine and it was shorter. I had to strands running down my cheekbones to frame my face. Instead of forest green eyes I had pure onyx eyes. I was also more muscular than yesterday and I had a brown monkey tail.

_Yes! I'm a saiyan! _I thought to myself. I decided not to worry about it and I put on my uniform. It was a white sailor top with an Orange Star High pin on it, and a blue plaid miniskirt. I decided to wear my black flats. I was never really into fashion… I went into the kitchen and grabbed my lunch. I saw Vegeta. He looked tired. Poor him. I decided to make small talk with him.

"Hey Vegeta, how's it going?" I ask.

"I… don't want to go to school. But who does? Hey go wake up Tarble, I'm willing to bet money he's still asleep." He says. He's still tired. I can tell.

I go to Tarble's room, honestly I have no idea how I knew it was his. I yell at the top of my lungs, "TARBLE! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!" Today is our first day of 10th grade and honestly im a little excited. Because I'll get to see Gohan, the boy I always had a little crush on. I bust in and he's already awake.

"Tarble, Vegeta told me to wake you up we start 10th grade today, remember?" I ask, emphazing a little on remember.

"Alright, I heard you the first time. I know, I can hear your big mouth anywhere, Yuki. That's not a bad thing all of the time." He says calmly, still yawning.

"Just hurry up, lazy. Just kidding."

"Ok, see you later Yuki."

"See ya." He gets up and I leave to eat breakfast. I didn't get enogh sleep last night so I doze off…

"Yuki! Your going to make us late wake up!" Vegeta hit me across the face to wake me up. He wasn't trying to hurt but it still woke me up.

_Huh? Oh, that's right, I dozed off! If we're late Vegeta will KILL me! _

"OMG! We better go!" I jump up and run out the door.

"Wait Yuki!" Tarble yells.

"What?!" I yell, annoyed.

"Don't you want your lunch?" He yells back.

"Um, YES!" I yell grabbing my lunch. We start walking.

"If we're late, why not we just fly?" I ask. Im starting to get cranky.

"Because we-" Vegeta starts. But I ignore him and fly off, annoyed that we're about to be late.

"See ya." I said as I flew off to the school.

When I got there I knew this was going to be drama, drama, and more drama. Because when I got there, Gohan, MY Gohan, was talking to a girl. And it wasn't Chi-Chi, Bulma, or 18. It was Videl Satan.

**Here ya go! I made this extra long! Please rate and review! See ya! Augh, im acting like Tarble. What the heck, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z. Even though I want to. XD **

**Family: OK, There is gonna be some messed up families in this fanfiction because everyone is 16, so let me show you who is related to who. Vegeta, Tarble, and Yuki are siblings. Gohan, Goten, and Chi-Chi are siblings. Goku, Raditz, and Turles are siblings. And here's the rest: Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Bulma, 18, Trunks, Videl. They are not related in any way. **

**Reviews: **

**Trina Hearts: I know. **

**MissyMadness: Yep. You learn about relationships in this chapter. **

Chapter 3:

I was so mad. Videl Satan, talking to MY Gohan. What the heck is wrong with her? I don't care she's the daughter of Mr. Satan, she better know who she's dealing with. And she's best friends with Maron… I shake it off. That was childish! I'm getting jealous… I see Chi-Chi, Bulma, and 18 bunched up in a group.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I ask. It's a little awkward but the wish I made made everyone know me.

"Hi, Yuki. I tried to call you last night but you didn't answer." Bulma said.

"Sorry, Vegeta made me go to bed early and he took my phone." I answer. "I'm getting it back today he's gonna take it up after 8. He's really strict. How's you and Yamcha?" I ask. They had been dating for 3 months.

"it's going good, we saw a movie last night. It was horrible but Yamcha made it better." She answers.

"What movie?" Asks 18.

"The First Kiss." Says Bulma. She makes a face. "It was horrible. I do not recommend that movie."

We laugh.

"Hey, did you notice something? That girl that was with Gohan, who's she?" asks Bulma.

"No idea… he would of told me he is my brother." Chi-Chi says.

"Yeah…" I say, my voice trailing off.

Maron and Krillin come over. I never liked her or Videl. They thought they were better than everyone else. 18 always had a crush on Krillin, but right before 18 could ask him out, Maron came over and asked him out. THAT broke 18's heart. She cried for a month. It felt like forever and she still isn't over it. She cries every time shes around him.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" asks Maron. The 4 of us roll our eyes. She looks just like Bulma, but she's UGLY. She uses tons of beauty products that doesn't fit her complexion, she suntans too much, and she's buff. Only guys are supposed to be buff. I'm a little muscular but I am NOT buff.

"Babe, could I talk to them for a second?" Krillin asks.

"Umm, sure. But just for a minute." Maron says, giving me the evil eye. She walks off to who knows where.

"Hi Krillin, how is everything with you and Maron?" I ask. I glance to the side to see that 18 and Bulma left. Probably to go cry in the girl's bathroom. Poor 18.

"OK, I guess. Could I talk to you, Yuki?" Krillin asks.

"Um, sure." I say, surprised. We walk off.

"What is it, Krillin?" I ask.

"Well, why does 18 always walk off when im around? Does she not like me?" He asks. I want to tell him 18 likes him, but an angry Bulma look-alike finds us alone. Yep, you guess it. Maron. The stuck-up brat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. When I get rich I will though! XD **

**Reviwers:**

**MissyMadness: Yep. And it only gets better and better.**

**Anonymous reviwer: Oh I will! **

**Kimiko1234: Well since you asked here it is! Thanks!**

**Also I might have told some of you that the story would be in Yuki's point of view. After someone gave me an idea to do a Raditz/Maron pairing I decided to do this story in different points of view. Just so you know.**

Chapter 4:

(Raditz's POV)

I stood outside, waiting for the bell to ring. Kakarot went to find some old friends with Turles. I found myself looking at Maron. Heh, she was fine. Her and Videl. But she's sexier. My best friend Piccolo comes up to me.

"Hey, Raditz. What's up?" He asks. He notices me staring at Maron.

"Looks like somebody's in looove." Teases Piccolo.

"Shut up." I say, annoyed by the comment.

"Oh sure," says a familiar voice. I turn around to find that Turles has been eavesdropping on my conversation with Piccolo. If he tells anyone I will KILL him.

"Turles I swear to God if you tell anyone I will KILL you." I said.

"Ok. Hey Kakarot, come here! And bring Vegeta and Tarble with you!" He says with an evil smirk on his face.

"What?" asks Kakarot. "Is it about food?"

"NO!" we all say in unison.

"What's it about then?" asks Tarble.

"Raditz likes Maron!" Turles says.

Everyone except me busts out laughing.

"Awww does Waditz have a wittle cwush on Mawon?" Vegeta asks in a baby voice making me mad.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU TELL MARRONI WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Tell me what?" asks Maron.

(Yuki's POV)

She was so shocked. She was mad we were together alone. She screamed at me for 10 minutes and then dragged Krillin away with her. Poor Krillin… he would be much happier if 18 was his girlfriend…18! OMG, I forgot she left! I decide to check on her when I notice Maron…talking to Raditz! They were acting like a couple, talking to each other, when Raditz kissed Maron! OMG, this would break Krillin's heart. I go over there.

"Maron, does Krillin know your doing this?" I ask.

"Nope. Why? I'm just learning something new about 's wrong with that?" She asks. She has that evil look in her eyes.

"No your not, I saw him kiss you. Your flirting with him! I can't let Krillin NOT know, right?!" I say with an evil smirk on my face. My first priority right now was to find Krillin. I found him talking to Chi-Chi. Hah, Maron would flip out!

"Where's Bulma and 18?" I ask. Luckily, around that time they start walking back and 18's eyes are puffy.

"Guys your not going to believe this… Maron's cheating on Krillin with raditz!" I say. Everyone looks shocked and krillin hides his face and he runs off and I follow him. We go to the same spot we were last time. Poor Krillin had tears in his eyes…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragon Ball Z. **

**Short and sweet, for you!**

**Reviwers: **

**Kimiko1234: I'm glad your happy for new chapters and I totally agree about 18… But I get thes ideas so fast and I write them down, I probably will! When I make more stories!**

**Rachcatcool: I dunno… **

**Lady-Ravenhawk: I know I couldn't help myself… Im not a Maron fan either. Well since you asked here ya go!**

**Trina Hearts: Yep. Since this is high school expect the unexpected! **

**Vegetita Dragon Ballera: Here's a new chapter and I will write more! **

Chapter 5

Krillin began crying in my arms. I gave him a hug. He was really heartbroken. That's when Gohan came over. Luckily Videl wasn't with him.

"What happened?" asked Gohan.

"Maron was cheating on Krillin with Raditz…" I said.

About that time the bell FINALLY rang. I let Krillin tag along with me and Chi and Bulma and 18… 18 blushed a little when Krillin looked at her. They would be perfect together.18 was…happy. We all went to homeroom. I couldn't help but notice Piccolo staring at me… I blushed. He was best friends with Raditz and Raditz was best friends with Vegeta and Tarble. I about fainted when he went up to me… and sat right next to me. I made my eyes wander.

"Hi Yuki." He said.

"Hi Piccolo." I said. I was single at the time. I just dated Turles. That turned out so wrong. So I dumped him. I'm not even gonna explain.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday night, if that's OK with you." I realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to ask me out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know that great anime called Dragon Ball Z? I don't own it.**

**Authors note: For those of you who really like this story: I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is im doing another fanfiction called Celeria: The lost saiyan Princess. The bad news is I will still do this story but I wont update as much anymore. Thanks! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before! So here is a super long chapter! 20 reviews! You guys are the best! XD **

**Reviewers: **

**Kimiko1234: That wont happen as fast anymore after this chapter but I will still do this fic! **

**Spoot Poot: Thanks! You should check out my other fic that I will be posting soon!**

**Rachcatcool: I will but there's not any in this chapter. That's actually what I intended to do in the first place. **

** 147: Im glad you think that. **

**Trina Hearts: Yep.**

**Chrillin: Yes I will continue. **

Chapter 6:

I didn't know what to say.

"Um, sure. Here's my number." I scribbled my phone number on a piece of paper and give it to him. He shoves it in his pocket. I fall asleep because I'm still tired. I sleep through the class. Before I get woken up by Piccolo.

"Huh? Oh hi Piccolo. I must've-" I realize what I did and jerk my head up. But there's one little problem. I'm still tired. We start leaving the class and I'm still really tired. Piccolo notices me being tired. He asks if I'm OK.

"Sorry I'm just soooo tired." I say.

"Same here." He says. I fall back to sleep one millisecond later.

(Piccolo's POV)

She started falling asleep again and she falls. She had a smirk on her face and the shocking thing is she looks like a girl Vegeta. Before she hits the ground I catch her in my arms. I carry her bridal style. Raditz comes up along with Vegeta and Tarble. Dang, he was happy. Because he had set up a date with Maron. He wanted to do a double date but I said no. Unless he wanted a catfight. He saw me carrying Yuki. Poor girl.

"Hey Piccolo. Why are you carrying Yuki?" He asked.

"She fell asleep. Can't you tell?" I ask. She looked like Vegeta when she slept. She was so cute. Vegeta hit her across the face and she jerks awake.

(Yuki's POV)

I wake up when someone hits me. I look up to see I'm in Piccolo's arms?! I jump up.

"Alright, who hit me?" I ask.

"Who do you think?" asks Vegeta.

"Can you stop hitting me all the time? You can at least try to shake me but noo you have to hit me. I walk off and find my friends. I catch up with 18, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Krillin.

"Um, guys? The weirdest thing happened. Piccolo asked me out on a date Friday!" I say, squealing. I always had a little crush on Piccolo myself. But it was just a little one. I never bothered to tell anyone, not even my brothers.

"Really?" Asks Chi-Chi.

"Yeah! I told him I might." I said. The only reason I said yes was because I wanted to make Videl jealous. Because every time I saw Gohan, I saw her.

"Hey, 18. Could I talk to you in private?" Asks Krillin. I nearly jump 10 feet in the air. I just knew Krillin would ask her out. But about that time the bell rings signaling 2nd period. I was like, Really? We go to our class. We sit and listen to a boring 1 hour lecture about rules, homework, and all that stuff. I don't fall asleep, surprisingly. It finally ends and I go to P.E., the only class that miraculously doesn't have any of my close friends, but it has Raditz, his brothers, my brothers, Piccolo, Maron and Videl,and Gohan. Wow. This is going to be a great class by the people. Instead of doing anything fun, we listened to another boring lecture. Please kill me now… I really want that to happen when we get split up, and I get on a team with MARON AND VIDEL.

"So, do you like anyone on the boy's team, Yuki?" Videl asks.

"I like Gohan…" I say.

"Well, too bad! I already set up a date with Gohan so he's MINE! You can have Piccolo or Turles or something!" She says and Videl snickers.

"Haha. Well I already set up a date with Piccolo so you better watch what you say because I can blow you up and you know that!" I say, getting mad.

"I have a date with Raditz! So we get the saiyans while all your stuck with is a Namekian! So have fun girl!" Maron says. That's when I get REALLY mad. She crossed my line a long time ago. She obviously wanted her death now. I go super saiyan and charge at her. But something's holding me back, I turn to see all of the boys are trying to stop me from killing her on the spot.

"Let go I'm about to KILL this girl! I had enough of her!" I let out a loud yell and try to charge again but I'm still held back.

"Don't do it! She really doesn't know what she's doing!" Says Raditz.

"I think the only reason your defending her is because she's your girlfriend! So back off!" I say, enraged enough. Everyone else tries to calm me down but it enraged me more. I actually went Super Saiyan 2. Until Piccolo's soft voice calms me down.

"Just stop. Please. Just this one time." Says Piccolo, putting a hand on my shoulder. I calm down and I'm normal again. I cant help but notice that Vegeta is shocked that Piccolo was the only one able to calm me down. Once im normal again Piccolo pulls me into a deep kiss…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, I would make them real! LOL! XD**

**Reviewers:**

**rachcatcool: Thanks! Theirs some B/V towards the end.**

**Lady-Ravenhawk:Thank you so much! You are my backbone on this site**.

AN: 2 things to say. 30 reviews! I love you guys and every review is appreciated! And i would like to give a shout-out to Lady-Ravenhawk, rachcatcool, Kimiko1234, and Trina Hearts! I love you guys and i love hearing reviews from you! XD

Chapter 8:

"Tarble, I need to tell you something." I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Well, I'm not really your sister. I'm a normal girl, not a saiyan. And I didnt know Frieza was still alive. Otherwise I wouldn't have acted like that." I say. I expect to be hit or yelled at, because here's something you didnt know about me. When I was human I was abused. I am not gonna get into that. Instead he hugs me. I'm confused.

"I'm confused. Aren't you gonna yell at me or hit me?" I ask. He looks at me funny.

"I know. I'm sorry." He says. "You know you do owe Vegeta an apology."

As if on cue, Vegeta walks into my bedroom. He turns to me.

"Yuki... I owe you an apology. Sorry. I'm going to train." He says. I smile just a little. at least he tried.

"Wait I'm going with you!" I say, jumping up to follow him.

"Since you were human, and you wished to be Saiyan with the dragonballs, you may not be able to handle it." He says. "To make matters worse, you weren't even Saiyan for 24 hours. But, you could try." He says.

3 hours later

Training was rough. OMG, it hurts, but my power level went up by 20. Vegeta said that was really good for someone who has never trained before. I eat a small dinner, take a quick shower, and do whatever homework i had.

The next day

*Beep, beep,beep,beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP, BEE- *  
I turn off my alarm and get up. My body's sore from yesterday and I dont care. I get my unifrom on and check my texts. It was from Bulma.

Bulma: You are not going to believe this!

Me: Believe what?

Bulma: Yamcha was cheating on me! I broke up with him though.

Me: OMG, are you serious?!

Bulma: I have never been more serious in my life..

I think I know who would be good for Bulma. Vegeta was talking to Raditz about how beautiful she was and how Yamcha didn't deserve her. They were perfect for each other.

Me: Well your not going to believe this, but Bulma, Vegeta likes you!

Bulma: How? He's one of the most arrogant people I know and he has a huge pride!

Me: You don't get it, when we were at home, I overheard Vegeta saying that you were beautiful...

**That's all your gonna get from me... If your craving a lot of action\adventure and romance, check out my other strories The chronicles of Celeria: Volume 1 Saiyan saga and my upcoming story how my life was changes! Remember, R&R, and throw your skittles at random people and say taste the rainbow! Laterz!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The day finally came! I finally own dbz! NOT!

Lady-Ravenhawk: I LOVE YOU!

rachcatcool: Yes you can! I know you will love this chapter!

Trina Hearts: Maybe you should check out my other stories.

RandomAudiance: You'll see.

Sorry it took me so long to update! No i did not vanish off the face of the earth.

Chapter 9

Bulma: No way...

Me: Yes way! Maybe you should talk to him soon...By the way who was Yamcha cheating on you with?

Bulma: Launch...this was last week. I saw them making out behind the gym. She wouldn't have done it if she known we were going out.

Them dating wasn't well known. So i understood.

Launch was a girl at school who i thought could never exist. She had two totally different personalities everytime she sneezed. If she has blue hair, she's sweet,calm, and understanding. if she's a blonde, you better watch out because she is the exact opposite. mean, not willing to listen to anything you say, she's rowdy, and carries an AK-47 with her at all times.

Me:ok. That's enough info for me. So what are you gonna do now?

Bulma: I guess take your advice and talk to Vegeta.

Me:ok. I gotta go so i will talk to you later at school.

Bulma: K bye.

I grabbed my purse, shoved my phone in there, ran out the door, and took to the sky. I left Vegeta and Tarble at home. Oops. My bad. After about 15 minutes of flying, i finally get to the school. I looked around and noticed Maron and Raditz hanging out with each other. Oh don't tell me... they're DATING?! Whatever. I saw Bulma sitting by herself.

"Hi, B" I said. " Sorry about Yamcha."

"That's ok. Nobody needs him anyway. Where's Vegeta? She asks.

"Eh...probably still at home." I said.

"Oh."She says. She really likes him. You can tell. I hear Chi-Chi's voice. I look her in the eyes, but once i notice Goku, I quickly turn away. I was always shy around people i hardly knew.

"Hi Chi-Chi, hi Goku." I said.

"Hi Yuki." They said in unison.

"Goku, let me talk to yuki for a minute." She says and pulls me into a corner.

"What is it, Chi-Chi?" I ask.

"Me and Goku are dating!" She squeals.

That's it. quick question... do you want me to put tien in this story and do a tien/launch pairing? Let me know in reviews or you can private message me. Always remember throw your skittles at random people! 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: OK, we know for starters I did not disappear off the face off the earth, because I check my Pms every day. Seriously, I can't live without you And one more thing: 10 REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! HOLY CHIZ, I MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING YOU REALLY LIKED! =3

Now I will do my responses to my tons of reviews:

**Darth's Daughter: Yeah, people tell me that a lot. I'm not THAT good, am I?! Lol, I know that's right! I mean, Piccy-chan is one of my favorite dbz characters and I'm sad he doesn't have a girlfriend. **

**ArcticFoxDemon: Maybe I should really make Launch use her gun on Maron... I thought about doing a Tien/Launch, considering the fact I like the couple myself. But I gave the fans a choice, and they chose Yamcha/Launch. Maybe I'll write a separate one just for Tien/Launch. **

**Letus the saiyan: I KNOW! Like I told ArcticFoxDemon, I'm gonna make a separate story for Tien and Launch. Just keep looking on my profile.**

**Guest 1: Well here ya go!**

**ShadesRaditz: Your right. That's why I put that pairing in this chapter! Please gimme your feedback, if you don't like something, just say the word!**

**Kimiko1234: Thank you! 0-0 YOU WENT TO SPACE?! Just kidding... I'm stupid obviously...=3**

**Minipichu: I am so sorry...*cries* but you can't please everybody! I could do that in future stuff though...**

**Guest 2: Well good, because that's what I put in this chapter!XD Seriously though, it's in this chapter. ^-^**

**Lady-Ravenhawk: Eh, I'm sorry, but skool started back already...I'm gonna do something with them, though.**

**Rachcatcool: I'm glad your happy! Here's another chapter for you!**

**AN: OK, I know your here for a chapter, which is coming, but updates will be slower because skool started back. IN JULY! I will shut up, because I already took up three fourths of this paper doing reviews.**

Chapter 10

(Launch's POV after school)

I couldn't believe it. Yamcha cheated on me with Bulma. Next time I saw Yamcha I would be sure to blow his head off with my gun that I keep concealed in my shirt. About that time, I saw Tien, my major crush and best friend, walking home with his buddy, Chaiotzu. I decided to talk to him, talking to him makes me feel better, all the time. I go up to him and start a conversation.

"Hey Tien, how is it going?" I ask. He rolls his eyes at me, something is wrong, he isn't his usual self today.

Tien? Are you OK?" I asked.

"Sure..." he said. I don't believe him for one second.

"What's wrong? You can tell me. I am your friend." I said.

" YOU! YOU ARE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, ALL OF MY STUPID LIFE! NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND LEAVE ME ALONE, OR BETTER YET, JUMP OFF A CLIFF FOR ALL I CARE! AND WHO SAID WE WERE FRIENDS TO BEGIN WITH?!" He yelled. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

I stepped away from him, tears pooling in my eyes. Was that all he thought of me? I can't believe he thought of me, like _this_. I thought we were friends! I start running int eh direction of my house, and I bump into someone. I hug them and bury my face into their shoulder, and a familiar voice starts ringing in my ear. But I dont care. Once I finally pull myself together, I look into his eyes. Yamcha. That was who I ran into. I look into those beautiful eyes. Oh my gosh, they sparkle. I have never noticed that about Yamcha. He was so sweet... The inner child in me goes up to him and pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss... Once we pull away from each other, I notice Tien going to his house. I have something I want to tell Tien. I go up to him.

"Ugh, what do you want now, some money? Well you ain't getting none of mine!" He says, laughing. Chaoitzu was shocked. I took out my gun and pointed it at Tien. I pulled the trigger without a second thought. He got hit in the arm, it made a small hole there, and it started bleeding like crazy. He just stared wide-eyed at the wound. Ha, he was scared half to death. Just then, I heard someone call my name.

"Launch! I heard what happened! Says one of my friends, Yuki. She always seems to care. That's what I love about her. "Are you okay?"

I smirked, and looked at Tien, who passed out already. "Never been better."

**AN: How's that for a chapter? **


	10. Chapter 10

ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

Alright. I know you guys are so excited for a chapter, and find this stupid authors note. Yes, I know. But this is pretty bad. As much as I love this story, I have to discontinue it. Why? Mainly because I couldnt find any more ideas and no one would pm me ideas. So, I am going to discontinue it. BUT BEFORE YOU LEAVE! I HAVE GOOD NEWS TOO! Ok, first, I am not deleting this story. My first huge hit, so I am leaving it up on this site. Next, I am rewriting this story as longer/better chapters, so dont be upset. I will also take requests, and I will also let you guys decide what happens next. So... this is the official end of db high school. Flandre with a gun, signing off!


End file.
